


Explosive Changes

by XxLightingPrincessxX



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bottom Danny, Danny turned female, F/M, Female danny phantom, Ghosts, Love, Other, Rejection, Things gone wrong, Vlad is nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLightingPrincessxX/pseuds/XxLightingPrincessxX
Summary: What happens when a freak accident changes Danny Phantom forever? What happens when he's kicked out of the one place he called home? He goes to his secret boyfriend who takes him in and helps him. He takes Danny away to help him get use to the new him. After all, even halfas have problems.





	Explosive Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a different world. It's set two years after Phantom Planet(since by the end of the show, Danny's sixteen) but it never happened because this is a different universe. Danny is eighteen at the beginning of the fanfiction. Enjoy!

***Danny's POV***

You know how the world seems to be against you? Like, you're parents hunt ghost for a living and they hate your ghost half? No? Jist me? Great. My life changed in my senior year of high school. At the science fair.

***Science Fair***

I stood at my table, my mind reader resting in my hands. If everything goes right, I'll get an A. After what Clockwork showed me, I started taking school seriously. Of course, it got easy this year since ghosts stopped fighting me and started helping me. Technus actually help me make my mind reader. Although, I did see Mom and Dad messing with it last night. That's what worries me. If they messed with anything, the harm that the mind reader can cause, are endless possibilities. I look. up as Mr. Lancer walks over.

"Alright, Mr. Fenton. Let's see your experiment." He says. I nod and put on the mind reader.

"This is the Mind Reader. With this, I can tell you the thoughts of everyone in this room." I say. I hit the power button. At first, everything started normal, until it started smoking. To save everyone, I encased myself in a shield, talking the whole blast. As the smoke clears, I could see people staring at me.

"Danny!" Sam yells, running over with Tucker.

"Man, what happened?" Tucker asked.

"Mom and Dad messed with it. I worked hard on this too." I say. I stand up and look up.

"Fenton?" Dash asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Danny... Your hair is snow white and your eyes are glowing green." Sam says and hands me a mirror. I groan.

"Great. Anything else?" I say.

"You're a female," Tucker says. I snap my head up, to look at my male best friend.

"What?" I yell and run into the locker rooms. I look into the mirror, looking over the new changes to my body, I let out a scream. I run back out.

"Mr. Fenton, go home and figure this out. You have more than enough credits to graduate now if you wish." Mr. Lancer says. I nod and run out of the school, turning into Phantom. I fly home, knowing Jazz was in her room. I land in her room before I turn visible.

"Jazz!" I say, making her look at me.

"Dani?" She asks. I groan.

"No. Daniel. Mom and Dad messed with the mind reader and an explosion happened and changed me. I don't know how. What do I do?" I say. Jazz stares at me and shrugs.

"I don't know Danny. Let's get you changed into better fitting clothes and tell Mom and Dad." Jazz says, standing up. I nod and let the blue rings of transformation wash over me. I hear Jazz gasp as she looks at me.

"I know. My hair and eyes haven't changed back." I say, looking at my sister. jazz nods and digs into her closet. She pulls out clothes and hands them over to me. I use my powers and slip into the bathroom. I strip out of my clothes and look in the mirror. I frown and shake my head.

 _'I wonder how Fruitloop would react to this...'_ I say in my head as I start to get dressed in the bra and underwear that Jazz gave me out of a shopping bag. I had to pull tags off as well. I pull on the black ripped jeans and the cropped top with my logo. The famous DP of Danny Phantom. I chuckle and look at my hair. It's weird how the explosion made my hair long. I grab a ponytail holder and pull my hair up into a bun. I pick up my clothes off the floor and head to my bedroom. I throw my clothes into the basket of dirty clothes and sit on my bed. I flop back onto my bed and sigh. I pull out my phone and call up my boyfriend. I sit and wait for him to pick up.

"Hello Daniel," He says, his voice relaxing me.

"Hey, Fruitloop. We have a problem," I say, sitting up.

"What's the problem?" He asks, his voice sounding worried. After Vlad showed me what he truly looks like, not using a hologram to hide the age he got stuck at, we've grown closer. My birthday, he asked me out.

"Well, an explosion happened at school, now everyone at school knows I'm Danny Phantom, and oh. The explosion turned me into a female. Mom and Dad messed with the mind reader and now it exploded." I say, rubbing my thigh. I hear glass breaking in the background.

"What?" Vlad says. I take a deep breath.

"Don't hate me," I whisper, looking at my feet. I hear moment.

"I don't hate you, Little Badger. I'll be there soon. In ghost form and hidden to the human eye. Alright?" He says. I nod.

"Yeah. See you soon." I say softly before hanging up. I hear the front door open and close, meaning Mom and Dad are home.

"Jazz! Your father and I were about to head out to Danny's school to see the science fair. Do you want to come?" Mom calls. I hear Jazz move and open her bedroom door.

"Actually Mom, you and Dad need to sit down in the living room. Something happened to Danny. But! You and Dad have to be in the living room and sitting down before Danny will leave his room." Jazz says. I hear moment as the front door opens and stays open for a while before it's closed once more. I listen and grab my black hoodie before pulling it on. My cheeks grow cold, and I look up.

"Fruitloop?" I ask, my voice soft. I feel arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into a warm chest.

"Little Badger," Vlad says, kissing my neck. I smile and look at him.

"Why is my life crazy?" I say, laying my head on his chest.

"Because if your life wasn't crazy, you wouldn't be who you are today. Male or not." He says and makes me look at him. I smile and kiss him softly before I heard footsteps coming towards my door. Vlad disappears from the human eye, but me being me, I could still 'see' him. Begin half ghost has is perks. Jazz opens my door.

"Ready?" She asks. I pull my hood up and nod. I follow my older sister downstairs and head to the living room. I see Mom and Dad sitting on the couch. Jazz sits down in the chair and leans back.

"Danny? Why are you wearing a hoodie? It's hot outside Sweetie." Mom says.

"Last night, did you and dad mess with my science project?" I ask.

"Yes. We wanted to help." Mom responds.

"You didn't. Whatever you guys did made it explode. Since I'm already half ghost, it didn't do much." I say, staring at the floor.

"What do you mean half ghost?" Dad asks.

"Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton. How could you not know that the very ghost that you try so hard to kill is your child?" I say, looking up and pulling the hood off, "I'm no longer male because of whatever you did to the mind reader."

"Danny, calm down," Jazz says. Mom and Dad stared at me.

"Get out," Mom says, standing up. I gawk at her.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You're not my child. No child of mine is some ghost." Mom says.

"I'm still your child! I've been the same child since I was born to the day I became a half ghost." I say, throwing my hands up. Mom slaps me.

"You have one hour to get your things and get the hell out of my house," Mom says. I bite my bottom lip and run to my room. I slam it shut behind me and start filling my backpack with whatever I considered valuable. I didn't grab any clothes. I wipe away tears as they fell down my face. I heard footsteps running to my room.

"Danny?" Jazz says.

"Where am I going to go?" I say, closing the duffle bag. I pull off the hoodie and stuff it into my backpack before closing it. I look at my sister.

"So to Sam's for now. I'll see you tomorrow. Alright?" Jazz says, hugging me. Vlad wasn't here anymore, I felt the heat leave me when he did. I grab my bags and my phone charger.

"Alright. Bye Jazz," I say before leaving the room I slept in for eighteen years. The room where I had so many memories. I leave the house, heading to Sam's. I call her and Tucker as I walk over, not wanting to fly. I get to Sam's quickly and use my powers to get in her house and up to her room. I drop my bags on the floor.

"You okay, Danny?" Tucker asks. I shake my head. I run a hand through my now long hair and sigh. I pace, thinking hard.

"Tucker, how good are you at hacking?" I ask, looking at him.

"Pretty great. Why?" He asks.

"I need Danny Phantom to be a real person and Daniel Fenton needs to be gone," I say. Tucker nods and pulls out his laptop and starts getting to work.

"Do you want Danny to be short for anything?" Tucker asks after a while fo silence. I look at him.

"Nickname for my middle name. Andriana Daniella Phantom will be my new name." I say. Tucker nods and looks back at his laptop. I sigh and sit down on Sam's bed.

"Danny, want me to cut your hair?" Sam asks. I look at her and touch my hair.

"Depends, how much are you going to cut off?" I ask, making Sam chuckle.

"I was going to cut off most of it, like your birth name," Sam says. I nod and follow her into her bathroom. She has me remove my shirt, leaving me in my black bra. I face the wall as Sam starts cutting my waist-length hair. I close my eyes and relax. After a long while of sitting still, Sam lets me look in the mirror. I open my eyes and get up and look in the mirror, gasping. My hair now touches the bottom of my neck and is layered perfectly. My bangs lay covering my right eye but not really covering it(?), if that makes any sense. I look at Sam.

"Thank you," I say. Sam nods and helps me wash off the hair off of my neck and shoulders and back, while I get my chest. I get my shirt back on and we leave the bathroom. Tucker smiles at me.

"Nice Danny. You're now Ms. Phantom, the world's favorite digital artist. Also, the school knows of your changes and you're still getting your diploma tomorrow." Tucker says. I smile.

"Thanks, Tucker," I say, sitting down at Sam's desk. Last year, I started digital art and my name online is Phantom, not caring what people thought, but now they want a face reveal and since I haven't done it yet, I was after the science fair but now I'm not the same person as I was. I smile and shake my head.

"Jazz said I should ask Vlad about staying with him after tonight," I say after a while of silence. Sam and Tucker look at me.

"If you leave the fucking state without us, we will hunt you down and kill you," Sam says. I start laughing and smile.

"I won't leave you guys," I say.

"Good. Now, let's get some sleep. We have to go to the mall tomorrow," Sam says, tossing Tucker his sleeping bag. I stand up and walk over to Sam's bed, flopping down on the side by the wall.

"Why the mall?" I ask.

"Danny, you need clothes," Tucker says, chuckling. I facepalm and shake my head. Leave it to me to forget the easiest things. 

***Now***

I've alway hated shopping. But now, I really hate it. I lost count of bags after shopping for bras and underwear. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and I are all carrying some bags. I groan and look at my watch.

"Guys, I want food. Can we please go to the food court and get something to eat?" I ask. We've up since six, graduating early and after all of the paperwork and everything, we came straight to the mall to meet up with Jazz. Tucker looks at me and chuckles.

"What? Can't handle shopping?" He says. I glare at him and fire a beam at his ass. He yelps, making me laugh. I lead my friends to the food court and get some lunch. We all sit down at a table and start eating. Lunch went by smoothly, nothing happening. We left the mall and headed to our cars as my phone started to ring. I pull it out of my pocket and answer the call.

"Hello?" I ask, putting my bags in the trunk of Sam's car.

"Little Badger, what are you up too?" Vlad's voice fills my ear.

"Just leaving the mall. Why?" I say, closing the trunk.

"Come over. We need to talk, and it's nothing bad." He says. I smile and nod.

"Yeah, Be there soon," I say before hanging up the phone. I explain the call to Jazz since she's driving her car with Tucker in it. Sam and I get in her car and we start the drive to Vlad's house.

**Author's Note:**

> Not what you expected? Good. I like changing your thoughts. No hating! Be nice or don't read. I didn't make you read this. Also, I rewatched DP and wanted to write a fanfiction. Hope you like the difference.


End file.
